


Two Sugar Teaspoons

by Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Gonta is not that naive, M/M, Monokuma takes advantages of secrets, Nightmares, Not so bad, Saihara Shuichi Is a Mess, Secret Relationship, They still are in a Killing game, a confident mess, anger issues, anxiety attacks (very subtle), because divergence, different victims, differents culprits, his leader skills are visible, some people are closer to Ouma, the motives might change, this starts after chapter two, what could have happen if Ouma trusted somebody?, where Ouma is more reliable, where Saihara listens to him more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife/pseuds/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife
Summary: I've always been use to black coffee.Ouma wasn't, he puts two sugar teaspoons on his own coffee...." I don't cooperate with anyone, they cooperate with me""whatever you say, but you'll help me, right?""if you follow my lead, mi dulce detective""Stop with that already!"Where Saihara and Ouma find out evidence of the mastermind's transgession way to early.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. 1- Just a foreign dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Im going to start this fic, I don't know how long this will be yet, but probably It'll have slow updates because Im starting class soon, either way, I hope I can update at least once a month.
> 
> This fic is set in the killing game, so I have limitations with some things, I hope the characters and the place they are in don't feel so Ooc, of course I will modify things because it wouldn't be Canon divergence au, but I want to got right each one characterisation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

I'm not used to sweet things, for example, I don't eat desserts so often, and I definitely don't put sugar in my coffee. Maybe it's because of my uncle, who gave me black coffee since I started to work with him, I got used to it, and well, I didn't have a sweet tooth when I was younger either.

That, nonetheless, could change, and it did. One day, I took a book to the dinning hall, willing to make me a cup of coffee to read, but I got so immersed in the story, I barely forgot to make it until Ouma stepped in the room.

"Oh!, is Saihara- chan here?, why are you reading here when you have the library?" I felt his presence behind me, I turned to look at him. He was like himself, childish and smiling. Suddenly his question reminded me of what I was doing there. 

"Oh yeah, I was going to make some coffee but I was so focused on the reading I forgot" I was about to call Toujou-san to ask her for a cup of coffee, I stopped immediately, closing my eyes and sighing heavily as my shoulder fell. _Of course_.

It seems Ouma didn't miss my strange actions because he said: " you miss her, uh?" His voice was unexpectedly sorrowish, his face looking tired with almost unnoticeable eyebags, I'm sure he covered it with foundation. It's been two days since Both Hoshi-kun and Toujo-san died, and it still feels awful.

Obviously it would.

"Of course I do, she was a great classmate" Ouma clicked his tongue almost mockingly but also a little annoyed. "Why would you miss a filthy murderer, Saihara-chan?, she's better gone" Since that trial, Ouma has been in this strange passive aggressive mood. It's not like I know him that much, but I'm thinking this is his way to deal with , not only her brutal death, but also the betrayal that her actions implied. Because she was not only committed to sacrifice us at the trial, but even after it. And Ouma being the first one to notice, it probably hurts.

It's not like I was the best at reading people, and much less Ouma, but the way he acted with Toujo-san, made me think he respected her at least a bit and now he's pissed at her. But of course, how could I know? Ouma was a mystery, the only one I can’t solve. “Don’t talk like that of the dead, Ouma-kun, please” he looked at me for a second, with a blank face, and then he smiled tirelessly. “right…” It came out as a puff but I still heard it, but probably it wasn't meant to be heard because he started to act like always again.

“Do you mind if I do your coffee Saihara- Chan?” The question took me out of guard, why would he offer to do that? he didn’t need to and we aren’t friends. Suddenly, the question came up on my mind. why would he came here? Before, Ouma didn’t show up around here if it wasn’t for a meeting or for dinner, and usually it was Toujo -san who called him, he’d have probably skipped meals if it wasn’t for her. I looked at him, who was waiting for a response.

“sure, thanks” he seemed taken back for a second but he grinned.”Saihara- chan isn’t afraid of me trying to kill him? it would be perfect for me, poison the only detective’s cup of coffee out of his reckless trust in others strangers, wouldn’t it?” I looked at my book again, smiling for the obvious lie he came up with, how much he can say to try to dismiss others? those walls he’s trying to build won’t be healthy for him.

“Go on then, try it, I told Momota I’d came here and Keebo is in the hallway, so he probably saw you, also I’m almost sure that Yumeno-san and Chabashira- chan are drinking tea outside, so you can’t escape from there either.” Ouma looked pleased with my words, but I didn’t finish yet “ And, essentially, you don’t have any poison, there is none in the warehouse nor anywhere, how would you poison me, mr killer?” I raised an eyebrow, making him stare at me intensely, did I say something wrong?

“Geez fine!” he suddenly groaned, blowing the hair that fell over his eyes “ I might say, i didn’t expect you to analyze the entire joke, Saihara-chan is a real detective after all!” I felt my cheek heating up, I actually didn’t mean to seem so over analytical.” I just didn't want you to think my belief comes out of nowhere, I trust people both for the facts and for the absence of them, you have no facts on your side, not even you could lie so much without being discovered, facts overcomes lies and truths, so don’t underestimate my faith in others” I bit my tongue so as i wouldn’t talk more than I should, every little thing I say in his presence could come back to bite my ass later.

“Wow, you are not as stupidly stubborn as Momota-chan, I see!, okay, don’t worry I won't look down at your reliance!” It wasn’t what I meant, but it was close enough. He disappeared through the kitchen’s door and after a while, he came back with a tray, where he brought two mugs, one little jar with sugar, and some exquisite dessert.

“ I haven’t gone into the kitchen in a while, but you guys sure don’t know to leave things tidy! there was an order and place for things, It took me ages to find the sugar! “ he came complaining about something I wasn’t aware about. I looked at him confused and he closed his mouth, as if he talked more than he should. 

“You know how things were ordered?” He left the mug in front of me but he didn’t answer, he sat before me as he put two teaspoons of sugar in his own drink, for someone who doesn't prefer sweets like me, it was too much.” well, I know it shouldn’t be where the dishes are” he rolled his eyes, extending the spoon and the jar at me. “ Ah no, im fine, I drink black coffee” he looked at me with wide eyes, letting the objects on the table, still looking at me. “really? you have a bitter soul then, Saihara chan!” he whined and, looking back, I never saw such a reaction over black coffee.

I chuckled a little, unable to contain the giggles “Is that it?, why though? I’m just not a lover of sweet things” Ouma gasped exaretely, placing a hand on his chest. “I feel betrayed, at least eat this with me!” he was acting like a child doing a tantrum, it was hilarious.

“what is it? I’ve never seen it” It looked so sweet I could almost see every little sugar grain of the preparation. “ It is a _‘_ _Gâteau Saint Honoré’,_ we _-…_ She made it before she became a murderer” Something in the way he said it made me think that dessert involved something more, but I shouldn’t look further into that, something else drew my attention, his pronunciation.

“ Do you speak french, Ouma- kun?” The question came out of my mouth without even realizing it. He looked at me strangely, probably speechless because of my out of nowhere question. “ Ah- sorry it’s just… you pronounced it really well, almost like a native, sorry it just-” a giggle took me out of my nonsense, Ouma was chuckling as he takes a fork and brings it closer to my mouth “ you are really cute when you are nervous, Saihara- chan” the compliment took me out of guard , but I took the fork and I put the dessert on my mouth, a sweet flavor invades my tongue, it makes me take a sip of coffee, _too cloying._

“ I can do it myself “ I tell him, and he pouts, like a little kid whose candy was taken away. “But… I wanted to feed you like a sickly clingy couple!, you aren’t funny Saihara-chan!”” he whined exaggeratedly and I just wanted an answer to my question. 

“ so, did you study french or something?” He grabbed another fork and he took one of the little balls, I think those are called _’Profiteroles’_. Putting it in his mouth, he looked upwards as if he was thinking something. “Of course!, a supreme leader needs to know multiple languages” with a bit of doubt, I asked. “ So, you do know other languages”

“ Si!, spanish, english, french, a little bit of korean and portuguese!” It was strange. sure it was , how could a guy of his age know so many languages?

“ If you are wondering how I know so many languages… You’ll have to figure out by yourself, _Mi corazón_ ” That last part startled me, what does that mean? “ Is that spanish?”

“ Tal vez lo es, tal vez no, es difícil concentrarse con una carita tan linda, es una suerte que te hayas sacado ese sombrero, hehe” He kept talking so fluently I could think he isn’t Japanese, but I'm sure it is spanish.

“ It is spanish, but maybe you lied about speaking other languages.” He tilted his head, like a puppy, for some reason that made me think what would happen would be so.. Kokichi.

“ ¿A cuál te refieres? cette langue? animyeon-i eon-eoilkkayo? Ou esta linguagem?, which one is a lie, uh? Do you mind telling me, Saihara- chan?” he had his head resting on his hands, palms looking down at the table and a satisfied grin on his face. 

“You got me there” I admitted defeat, making him laugh. And for some reason, I found myself mesmerized by that, his face turning pink out of the lack of air. “ I could teach you some things!, por ejemplo, ¡estamos teniendo una cita! When I said it, I meant, we are having a date!” I choked with the piece of cake I was eating, coughing until I breathed correctly again, feeling my cheeks red. “ don’t you-!” He interrupted me “ Oh oh! and detective is spelled ‘detective’ in spanish too!, but with a different pronunciation, obviously!” I sighed while Ouma was having fun messing with me. “ Okay, Okay, I’ll tell you how I know, so boring”.

I drank the coffee as he started to explain.“ My mom traveled a lot, and I always went with her, sometimes months, other ages, so that’s why I sound like a antive speaker, well, my korean isn’t as perfect, neither is my portuguese, because I was there for just a couple months and I didn’t get to learn that much. Before they brought me here, I think I had just arrived in Japan … surely I can’t quite remember and maybe I'm confused, but that’s what I think.” so, given this information, he could have goons all over the world, now this is really hard to tell.

and… if he remembered correctly, they had marked him since he was overseas to kidnap him? How much does the person behind this know about us?. “It’s scary, isn’t it?” before I realised it, I was eating another portion of the cake. “ They kidnaped us and we don’t even remember it, I don’t even know what is my last memory before this” he was looking down now, playing with the little ball of dough. 

“ that’s why we need to work together to escape” he laughed a little, not with joy or derision, it was an empty laugh. “ Don’t you realize, Saihara? they want that, they want us to hold hands and be friends, so they can manipulate someone into murder while we think we are all friends, and when it happens, we’ll feel desesparate, betrayed...empty, thinking that maybe the next time, the next culprit could learn from the other’s mistakes and get away with it. Making us taste the freedom, but when we enter their game, it’s over for us, everything here is planned… I think… even the-'' A strident noise cut Ouma speech, and when it happened, I knew he wouldn’t talk about it again… it was logical, anyways.

I turned my head to see Momota, entering the place with Gonta behind him. “ hey sidekick!... Ouma! , what are you two doing here?· I was about to answer but I heard Ouma talking before I could. 

“ ¡Estamos teniendo una cita!” The innocent tone didn’t match up with his intentions as he said it, my cheeks felt hot again. “ Ouma- Kun!” Is the only thing that came out of my mouth. “Wow, you are a fast learner!” Ouma kept mocking me, while Gonta asked what was going on.

“ what language is it?, what did he say?” Momota asked and if I could get more red, I was.I just sighed in response and Ouma stood up, getting closer to my ear once he reached my seat. “ I don’t wanna be with that idiot, he broke our moment” I rolled my eyes as Ouma continued talking “ well, meet me in the library later, I wanna read that book with you, it seems interesting!, see ya, mi dulce detective!” For some reason, I think that last part probably referred to me, but what does “ Mi dulce” mean?

The book I was reading was indeed interesting, but when did Kokichi even get the time to see the cover? Never, I think as Ouma leaves the room. Suddenly, I get the hint.

He just wants to meet me.

My cheeks flush for the tenth time this afternoon. What is wrong with me ?

“ hey dude, why are you so red? Do you have the flu?” Momota asks, unaware of anything that could have happened before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah, multilingual Kokichi is one of my headcanons, what do you think?
> 
> This chapter is a first person's pov, but I might change it afterwards because I'm not so comfortable writing this way.
> 
> Reminder! if you notice some mistake in the spelling or something, it is becuase my first language isn't English, don't feel rude if you want to correct me, it helps me to learn!
> 
> by this chapter, can you guess my first language? it's pretty easy actually
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! 💜💙


	2. 2- A forgotten book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ If my theory is correct, she was framed for someone else’s crime?”
> 
> “And not anyone’s… the mastermind’s crime”
> 
> ...
> 
> “ What? , Are you telling me you are the mastermind?"
> 
> “ and how are you so sure I’m not?” 
> 
> "are you?"
> 
> "am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

It was stupid from me? Of course, Ouma is a tricky person, maybe what he said was a lie, but why would it be? What did he gain by lying about it? , maybe he would kill me, who knows. but he lies for fun anyways, so I shouldn’t worry that much

when I entered the library, he was looking upwards, where the improvised mechanism Akamatsu made was...wait.

“Ouma, I’m here” my voice alerted him, looking at me, he started to talk. “ it seems they didn’t clean up the murder mechanism, such a lazy ass the mastermind is.” I went where he was, standing besides him.

“ didn’t we agree there was no mastermind?” The look in his eye when our eyes met was piercing, as if he was trying to talk through his gaze, after a while, he looked at the shelving again, ”yeah, we did” was the only thing he said, as he frowned, looking up and down all along the wooded furniture.

I didn't know what he was thinking, or why he was looking so intensely at the past murder scene. Even though I still come here to read sometimes, I can’t be here for long, after a while I can't concentrate because I start to feel some chills going through my spine, and not the good ones. The worst came up in my mind at that moment, could it be...?

I wanted to kick that thought away, so I asked him about something else. “Didn’t you want to read this with me?” hoping that would distract him, I was about to sit down on the floor before he called me . “Saihara-chan… I think something is… off” Slowly, I looked up at him, his eyes were stuck at the bookcase as if looking straight at it would give him all the answers to his doubts. 

“W-what are you talking about Ouma-kun?, just come here and read with me” If the conversation goes where I think is going, I’ll probably feel so…” Do you remember where Amami-Chan was standing before the shot ball hit him?” I closed my eyes as I left the book on the little tower beside me. “ I- of course I do… why are you bringing up this?” a little ball of anxiety formed in my chest, what was he trying to say? 

He looked at me before he started to walk towards the bookshelf, speaking again. “ Well, i was looking where the ramp of books ended and-” he suddenly stopped, walked backwards, and then forward, always over the same spot. What is he doing?

“this means… Saihara-chan can you come here?” with my heart in my throat, I got closer, he took me by the shoulder and whispered to my ear. “ If the shot ball hit Amami-chan, why is there a dent on the floor?” My eyes looked where he was pointing, and I saw it. Why hadn't we noticed before?

“Amami’s body was above it, nobody moved him so we wouldn’t see it” He totally read my mind. I ordered my thoughts, I needed to think straight. So… this means, maybe… Kaede wasn’t the actual murderer? how is that possible?

“ If my theory is correct, she was framed for someone else’s crime?” He nonned, looking upwards again. I didn’t want to believe it, because she admitted, right?, he wanted me to call her out, right? there is no way I got that wrong, right?, because…

“ And not anyone's… the mastermind's crime” again with the same, we already established there was none, wasn’t it enough?

“ Why are you so sure there is a mastermind at all?” he looked at me as he walked towards the door “ I just know, a hunch, like your dear friend would say” He wasn’t looking at me, he wasn’t telling me something.

“You aren’t guided by hunches” He turned his head just enough to look at me from the corner of his eye. I heard him snort, as if he was getting fed up; he faced me with a derisory smirk, but his irritated eyes didn’t match up with it. “ What? , Are you telling me you are the mastermind?, because that's the only other possibility” his voice was a mix of scoffer and firm, he wanted to have the last word.

“ and how are you so sure I’m not?” I raised my voice a bit, whatever he is hiding, he needs to tell me what it is.

“Is this a confession, Saihara- chan?” Even though the nickname is supposed to sound sweet, it isn't. His voice is lower than I've ever heard and is expresion isn’t as relaxed as before.

“ I have an alibi, you don’t” The accusation came out of my mind without even thinking, it isn’t my style, but I’m getting mad.

“ Out of Akamatsu’s lie! Without it, you can perfectly be the mastermind, are you!?” His hands were clenched into a fist, shaking from the force he was squeezing them with due to the heated situation, fronwing and pressing his lips, as if he didn’t want to talk more than necessary.

“Am I?” I’ve never argued with someone before, I never thought it would be with Ouma either, but I needed answers. “ You know the answer, don’t you?”

His eyes were on mine, we were a few feet away, but it felt like we were only a few inches apart. With clenched teeth, he ran towards me, for a moment startled me by his grip on my arm, but that took a back seat when he said, "You were wrong."

My mind, once a mess, now turning into chaos due to the information given, I couldn't understand what he meant. There were so many things I could have been wrong about that I don't even want to acknowledge, the very thought of unfairly sending Akamatsu to death is piercing.

“What are you talking about?” He wasn’t looking at me, he was staring at the floor, his strength on my arm softened, pulling the sleeve instead, his voice was rather neutral but his corporal language said otherwise.

_ Such a lie. _

“You said Amami-chan trusted no one with this… you were wrong” I felt him hesitate but finally, he looked at me with determination in his eye. “ He told me about the secret door, I knew it all along'' even when he wanted to hide it, with very controlled movements, words and expressions, I felt his fingers tensing up and I saw the brief moment his tongue caressed his lips. He wants me to believe what he said.

“ but why are you so sure that I’m not the mastermind, like you said, is the only other option” He let me go, making a sign with his hand, telling me to follow his lead. getting out of the library, he started to talk again. “ We saw you, opening the door, for a moment we thought you were the asshole behind this, but you didn’t enter, just analyze it and … when we saw you talking with akamatsu-chan so secretively, we knew you couldn't be…” his voice was quiet, completely uncharacteristic of him.

“ So you two were working together?” he tensed at this, just to laugh after. “Working together? please Saihara-chan, do you know me, at least a bit? it was just an alliance” It was practically the same, but I guess i understand what he meant. “ but maybe you weren’t completely wrong after all, he just told me because I caught him opening it the first time, but I guess we weren’t too … different, that’s why I liked him, probably”

His eyes were sorrowful, just for a second, but they were, and I asked myself if maybe, they were friends just like Akamatsu and I. `` you say it, because he didn’t trust us? like you do” he looked at me with a smirk, closing his eyes as we started to go upstairs. “ I say it because we didn’t even trust each other”I was surprised, how can you do an alliance without trusting the other person?

“ I always looked at the possibility of him actually being the mastermind, and I think he always thought I could be lying about not knowing the door was there beforehand, because I could also be the mastermind” when we were on the first floor, he took me inside of a classroom.” I didn't believe it, though, Him being the mastermind, because he…” Ouma closed the door, approaching me, we were almost completely glued together, I felt my ear heat at the sudden closeness, but I forgot it when he whispered. “ Do you remember when I asked for his monopad when we were looking at the pictures? I didn’t ask out of nowhere, he was always looking at it, completely lost and angry, but wouldn’t tell me what was on it, and when you said nothing was in there, I couldn't believe it,” I frowned, what is he trying to say?, the monopad had nothing out of the ordinary, what could have been Amami- kun looking so interested?

“What are you suggesting, Ouma kun?” his lips were like a line, thinking carefully his words, then he looked at the door. “ If a mastermind is capable of pin the blame on someone else, why wouldn’t they be able to switch the monopad with another one to hide something that could be a huge clue for us?” That made sense but we didn’t confirm the other thing, did the martemind actually break their own rules? 

“ Okay, that would be a possibility, but we need to confirm our first theory first, if that’s correct, there is more chance they actually tempered with the evidence” he nodded, but he seemed a little upset, maybe he is already sure of that… maybe he knew it all along, he felt something was off when we first investigated… but he couldn’t…

“ You couldn't say anything” he looked at me, confused, the realization came up to me so abruptly that I just spilled my thoughts out. “ You felt something was off the first time we investigated, but you didn't have proof, so you were going to the dorms when akamatsu and I stopped you to interrogate you” his face was blank, but I know I'm right “ You didn't find anything and you had to watch how they executed her, knowing she might don’t be the actual murderer, you didn’t trust the rules, neither the mastermind” he didn’t show any emotion, but he talked.

“No, I didn’t know they tempered with the murder since then, I just discovered it know, but yes, it bugged me she was so perfectly acurate to do that, I couldn’t look at the crime scene before because of those stupid motive videos and-” he stopped, fronwing, looking at me before talking again.

“ How are you so sure? Why do you trust me? because as far as you know, I could be lying”his demeanor changed, he was almost teasing, like his usual self, but not quite. “ Ouma-kun, you might be a liar, but you can’t fool me, I know real emotions when i see them” he sat in a desk, balancing his legs like a child, shifting his head a little before talking” Emotions can be faked, the only thing I need to do is lie to myself, believe they are real, and then they become real” his eye were staring at the floor” can you believe me, now that you know they can be faked?” I rolled my eyes, walking towards him.

“ The only thing you are lying to yourself about is not caring for him” our eyes met, his expression unreadable, but there, an expression. “ who knows?” he smiled tirelessly, sighing “ you can be just like Momota-chan when you want, uh?” He reached back, letting his head hang, allowing me to see only his jaw.

“ You want facts? okay then” I walked backwards, leaning my weight on the blackboard. “ It would be completely stupid from you to admit your transgression to the Ultimate Detective if you are the mastermind, sooner or later I’ll discover it and you wouldn't be able to stop me of finding clues, because any attempt of interfiere would be suspicious” he seated correctly again, smiling.

“You said you wouldn’t underestimate my trust again” he jumped out of the desk and walked towards the door. “ I lied” obviously. I follow him, watching his back. “ We are working together now?” he turned to see me, smiling. 

“ didn’t I tell you?, I don’t work with anyone, I make alliances” I sighed, fine, this will be his way if I want him to cooperate. “Okay then, you want an alliance? with me?” I extended my hand. He seemed to think about it for a second, but eventually, he took my hand.

“ Okay, only with you, right?” He was smaller and shorter than me, but his presence was big, imposing, maybe that's why he is a Supreme Leader. “ Just with you, I don’t owe anything to your little friends, ok?” I understand, he doesn’t like them, especially Maki, he has a special hatred towards her.

“ Of course, don’t worry” he let me go and then he walked towards the door again “ See you at tea time tomorrow again, Saihara -chan!” His voice and his smile sounded so innocent all of the sudden, he probably uses this tactic to lead people, he has this special ability, a little bit scary. When he opened the door, he faced Maki, speaking of the devil…

“ Saihara, you are here, I’ve been looking for you, Is time for dinner, and you two didn’t appear so…” she looked at me with interrogating eyes, but she just took a step aside so we could leave.” We were making out! sorry, time flies!” My cheeks were on fire, why did he say that so freely?! he could say anything else but that!

“ We were not, what the heck Ouma-kun?!” I followed him close, because I knew he was about to run, Maki just looked at us from behind, it was totally weird.

“ Nee hee hee  ~” he sprinted towards the dining hall with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated! 💙💜


	3. 3- Coconut aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart beating on his chest like crazy and cold sweat all over his body  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Everyone was shocked, except Ouma for some reason.
> 
> I reached him, but he didn’t notice my presence, so I chose to tap his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write monokuma's lines was so difficult, i didn't expected them to be that hard, but here they are anyways. Hope it doesn't feel so cringy or out of character.
> 
> and no, the monokubs are so annoying I won't put them in here, just gonna mention them, sorry if this doesn't please you.
> 
> lso, no beta read, sorry if you find mistakes
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💙💜

_ “No, I told you you need to let the caramel almost- ah, may I do it for you” She came where he was, rubbing her hands on her apron. He takes one step back, putting both of his hands at the high of his head. “ Nishishi, sorry mom, I thought I had it” A big innocent smile kept her from scolding him, making her question if he really wasn’t lying to her this time.  _

_ “ at least you aren’t hurt, I’m glad, this is very likely to burn someone who has no experience in making this, it was a mistake on my part” the short boy tilted his head, laughing a bit. She seems taken back, but doesn’t ask as she keeps stirring the sugar on the pot, seeing this becoming black. “ it is not as if I don’t have any experience in this! Please, I used to do this with my real mom!” she looked at him who’s now looking through the oven’s mini window.  _

_ She stays silent for a second, asking herself if that could be the truth, certainly, it could. He seems to know the recipe very well, but it still bugs her why he didn't know how to make the caramel since it is one of the easiest things she have learned about baking, in her opinion. “ I am not a mother to you of any kind, please do not talk about your mother and I as if we are two with the same job”she turned off the hob, then seeing the caramel on the pot in perfect condition while the remaining caramel on the spoon hardened. _

_ “ Oh, I think it’s ready!” he stood up, looking at her and his eyes bright when they stopped on the spoon she was holding. “ Oooh! is that what is left? gimme!” he sprinted towards the maid, confusing her. “ What do you want it for?” he rolled his eyes, before answering. “ to lick it obviously! you never did it?, it’s the best!” she was surprised, she never thought of doing such a thing, her job was always to do what she was asked to and nothing more, not because she liked it, not because she wanted to, because she was asked to. But now, he sees this guy who had done this before, for himself because he wanted to. These are the kind of things you allow yourself to do when you are doing things out of enjoyment? _

_ seeing her confusion written on her face, he giggled, innocently as he took the spoon out of her hand, putting it on his mouth, ready to explain. “ When my mom makes the caramel, she lets me eat the caramel like a lollipop! I'm sure some people do it too.” he got closer to her, extending the spoon towards her. “ wanna try?” _

_ she frowned, suddenly it felt like she was back on one of the houses she used to work in, where the child of the family always wanted to play with her, even though she always declined the offer, since no one asked her to babysit the kid nor the kid himself ordered her to play with him. Ouma is now asking her if she wants to try something he is offering to her, and she is questioning herself, does she deserve to afford herself to try something like that? _

_ The answer comes when Kokichi takes her hand and makes her take the spoon as he talks. “C’mon! you can act a little unladylike sometimes!, no one is watching!” the spoon is in her hand and she doesn’t know if it is the irrational part of her, Kokichi’s influence or her own decisions for the first time in her life, but she licks it. It is the exact same caramel she has eaten before but for some reason it tastes better this way, she sees Kokichi smiling, and something insides her wants to smile at him back, and then she remembers the cake in the oven. She comes back to senses, letting the spoon on the dishwasher and she rushes towards the oven. luckly, the cake is in perfect condition, and she takes it out. _

_ Putting the caramel on top of the cake, she let it cool, and Kokichi besides her has a smirk on her face, looking at her as he won something. “ Umm, how did that taste, uh?” she feels her cheeks a little hot, feeling embarrassed for the first time in a long time. She coughs, ignoring his question and walking towards the dirty dishes she has to clean. “ I’ll call you when it’s ready to eat, I told you I did not need any help” and now he has to leave… _

_ he doesn’t leave, Kokichi doesn’t want to leave, he knows what happens if he does....he sees her cleaning the dishes as if he is watching her from outside, outside? outside where? He wants to reach her, he’s is about to talk, to tell her she doesn't have to do it to- _

_ “ O-kay mom! I’ll be with Gonta, I’m looking forward to tasting you amazing cooking!” He was seeing himself, waving at Toujou, no, no, he has to stay, why didn’t you stay?, stay, please, stay. _

_ “ Do not call me mom, Ouma-kun” I won't but please… _

_ don’t do it…. _

_ Toujou-chan… _

_ Mom… _

_ he left, he was nowhere in the kitchen, it was just her. _

_ And he sees her expression, a desperate expression.  _

_ the same one she had in the trial. _

_ no... _

...

He wakes up, heart beating on his chest like crazy and cold sweat all over his body. “Just a dream” he whispers, and he brings his legs towards his chest, embracing them and counting down as he closes his eyes, trying to calm himself

_ 1 _

_ 2 _

_ 3 _

_ just a dream. _

_ 4 _

_ 5 _

_ 6 _

_ It’s over _

_ 7 _

_ 8 _

_ 9 _

_ No use thinking _

_ 10 _

he opens his eyes, it’s enough.

He is disgusted at the feeling of his clothes glued to his body due the sweat, so he decides to stand up after he feels his legs are responding. he doesn’t know what hour is, but it doesn’t even matter, he doesn’t have someone looking for him so he doesn’t have to give any explanation.

he enters the bathroom and he opens the watertap, taking his clothes off he sees the steam filling the room. The water feels hot but is perfect, breathing out, he cleans his face, hoping to clear his mind as well and forget those dreams.

nightmares.

He rubs his finger on his scalp, washing his hair and feeling foam appear. He feels he forgot something, something he has to do today, but what was it? He is constantly worried about how and when Monokuma is gonna do the next move that he cancels everything else in his mind, now what was it?

But now he feels so relaxed, the smell of his mother’s shampoo surrounding him. They sure do this on purpose, giving him his mother's usual fragrances, the perfume making him feel safe; How cruel, he thinks as he opens his eyes to meet the bath wall, and not his mother’s arms. A whimper comes out of his mouth, and he fights to repress it, he can’t think about it now, he needs to focus on escaping.

But what did they do to his mom?

he remembers being with her …

the water suddenly cools. “What the fuck?!” he gets out of the bath, taking the towel and driping his hair when the nightmare personified appears. He frowned immediately, what the hell was he doing in his bathroom?!

“what are you doing here?” The bear laughed and responded with that irritating voice of his. ”Puhuhu, sorry for interrupting your music video dramatic moment, but I’m doing an announcement and I need everyone in the gym!” His head started to beat in anger, he can’t understand how much he can hate that thing.

“ Why did you cool the water to do it though? so fucking annoying you gotta be” the bear tilted his head and did a cute sound that just seem pathetic to Ouma’s eyes. “ Oh well, you seem really into whatever you were thinking, also, do you see any monitor in here? I needed to come in person to notify you” Kokichi rolled his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. it was obvious the lack of sleep he suffered since the first day on his face, looking down , he sees the little tube of foundation, he needs to bring more.

he still feels the mechanic bear’s presence behind him, sighing strongly, trying to keep himself calm, he talks. “ Can you get out already? you did what you have to” he takes his toothbrush and the toothpaste, Monokuma’s voice keeps coming. “ Wow, you really seem to like me when everyone is out there, you are a real liar! don’t worry, my lips are sealed!”

“I wish they really were'' he brushed his teeth as the robot said. '' Oki doki, I'm out, but you're late, you are dead! Puhuhu” the bear disappeared as he always does, Is frightening how it doesn't surprise him anymore, how does that work? he tries to figure it out as he takes clean clothes, how do they know his size? also, why do they all have the same clothes like in a cartoon? Everything there was so weird, but everyone stopped questioning a long time ago.

Maybe that was the mistake, not asking enough questions. But it’s obvious that the whole killing game stuff overcomes any little detail they could possibly find, maybe that was intentional. As he ties the scarf around his neck, he sees the monopod, that one which had the video of his comrades. If just… they have given him Toujou ’s, she could’ve…?

No, he should stop thinking about it, but the only sight of that colorful thing fils him with rage, if those stupid things didn’t messed up…!

It was probably on purpose, there wouldn’t be any killing if those pricks didn’t switch the tablets. But if that’s true, they did it to the bigger motives so… they expected either of them to commit murder? did they expect him to commit murder?He took the monopod, which turned on and played the video, Monokuma’s voice crueler than ever, showing him his dear family...He hates all this so much. In a moment of rage, he brutally threw the tablet against the wall. It made a loud sound, but it stayed playing the video, obviously undestroyable.

“son of a bitch” he muttered while he opened the door and slammed it as he left.
    
    
      
    

...
    
    
      
    

“Finally!”Momota screamed as Kokichi came to escene, he was walking nonchalantly as usual, with his arms behind his head and whistling, a behavior that is proper of a beach day, not a killing game. But unlike everyday, today i found it a little forced. “What took you so long, uh? you've been jerking off?! well ya little pervert?!” Miu was as eccentric as always, her chosen words made us uncomfortable, so we decided to ignore her, but Kokichi didn’t.

“ha, you wish, horny pig” his words were harsh, causing that strange reaction on Miu, that now I know he does it on purpose. That thought guided me to a new idea that made me shiver. That back and forth they have, don’t people do that with the person they like? maybe those two….My gaze fell on them, who were talking - screaming- about something, I saw Kokichi laugh at her, and then Miu started to laugh too, punching Kokichi’s back, and making him protest. they seem pretty close, now that I look at them in their private conversation, they…

“Saihara” Maki’s monotonous voice made me snap, I looked at her, who seemed to be a little pissed, it scared me a little. Even before knowing she was an assassin, she was frightening, and now she was more. Never did something shady or threatening, (besides almost choking Kokichi to death, which is something that makes me uncomfortable around her), and she was okay, with the… particular options I have in here, she is someone pretty normal to hang out with, if I can say it like that.

“ah, what is it, Harukawa-san?” she was looking me straight in the eye, like she was trying to read something on my face, then she started to talk. “ I called you three times, are you okay?” I didn't even hear the last times, I must have been really deep in thought. “ah! sorry, I was thinking so hard, what did you call me for?” She looked at me, questions in her eyes, I think she wanted to know what I was thinking so badly, but fortunately, she didn’t ask anything about that. Her eyes stuck on something, so I followed her gaze. It ended up in Kokichi, who was now talking to Gonta. I heard their conversation. 

“ Gonta was worried because Kokichi was taking a long time to come here, Gonta thought that something bad happened” the difference of heights was enormous, but even thought Gonta was much more tall and big than Ouma, he was the one who seemed to take care of the other, but no one else seemed to notice. though I catched that as he patted the other’s arms and smiled innocently. “ Ah, no need to worry big guy, I just have a deep sleep, nishishi” the interaction made me smile, it was sweet.

“You were with that...Ouma last night in a classroom, before dinner. what were you two doing?” The question was for me, but she had her eyes on them, most likely Kokichi, arms crossed before ehr chest and an imponent pose, I surely wouldn’t want to be her enemy.” Ah, just talking, I was reading a book but you know him, he distracted me from the story and we ended up chatting a bit, that’s all” she finally look at me, looking up and down my body, as if she was trying to analyze me, searching for the tiniest bit of evidence of bullshit.

“You didn’t have a book when you get out of the room though” She picked up on the only thin I didn’t lie about, but somehow was the most odd of my answer, it was so ironic i would laugh in her face, but Id didn’t; becuase now im fucking scared of her galce towads me. “ Ah- that, the book is in the library, I went there to read and then we ended up in the classroom, if i'm honest I don't remember why did we go there, but whatever reason you're asking for, is surely not what you're thinking.” ‘not what it looks like’ so stupid she wouldn’t bought it.

“ Just don’t involve yourself too much with him, I got a bad feeling about that brat” I understand why that would be, he told everyone her secret, but I would do the same, to be honest. So it seems unfair to me to mark someone as ‘shady’ just because they did something logical, exposing the most threatening person among them in a killing game, even though afterwards we’d understand she is not. Trying to insert her disbelief on me just because of her personal issues with him seems very selfish, but I won’t say anything, not in a mood for a debate, and less with the ultimate assassin.

She, nonetheless, seemed to say something else, but the annoying voice of the headmaster bear cut whatever line she was about to say. “Hello my dear students! how have you lived your deadly lives in this lovely academy until now?” Everyone was shocked, except Ouma for some reason.

“ Weren’t you damaged?” Keebo speaked what all of us were thinking, Ouma turned to face him, with a frown but a smirk on his face. “ Isn’t it obvious? he is a robot! he probably prepared himself or maybe he has a lot of clones or some stupid shit” Ouma's message was only a stupid theorie for the others, but I get what he means. Now it was obvious, it was almost logical in this strange but now somewhat normal situation, could this mean the mastermind can or has a something that can build this robots again? Perfectly the same? this would narrow the list of suspects a lot and…

no, we have yet to confirm if there was a transgression, I should not get to work up about it. but inevitably, my eyes go to Iruma, there is no chance, I want to believe, yet there is, and as she screams some vulgarities to Monokuma I…. can’t help but imagine her …

“ I already have the new motive! the one you all have been waiting for!!!” How much have I been thinking? Usually it takes too much to get to this part, maybe today monokuma doesn’t beat around the bush. I heard some people sigh, others gasp, and some didn’t even react.”My children had a stupid idea of a resurection book, but it won’t incentivate a murder! at all! they would be dead if they weren’t so cute.” Everyone looked at each other confused, it was an unrealistic idea, as unrealistic as you can think in this very not so much realistic situation. I think everyone in this room agrees there’s no way to revive the dead, but these people are far away from my common sense, and Angie's voice is heard as it echoes in the room.

“I want that book! Atua says it may be worth the try!”Everyone looks at her, as if she is crazy, (which could be a little true).Monokuma just stays in silence, what could possibly be thinking? I don’t know, I don’t wanna know, but he just stares at Angie, who just has her usual smile.”Uhm, but I have a motive settled already” he tilted his head, maybe considering giving the book.

“ Um… Maybe Angie is right!” Himiko’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere. “ Himiko?!” Tenko besides her jumps a little at the sudden high pitched voice, but maybe also startled by her statement “Yeah! Maybe we could.. do something! it won’t be a threat to us, will it? just.. see if it works” It was stupid, it was a motive, and having two? maybe it would be dangerous… but if they are careful… “ If Himiko wants to, I’ll stick with her'' Obviously Tenko would be on her side, but she didn't seem so convinced with the idea.

“Umm if they don’t use it the wrong way, maybe it won’t be bad. '' Tsumugi talked, pressing her hands together, nervous. Kokichi jumped from behind her, with a big smile on his face. “ Yeah! Won’t it be exciting with two motives? more chances of dying!” Momota raised his fit towards him at that. “ Don’t be an asshole! that thing is obviously fake” something in the way sweat came down from his forehead makes me think he wants that to be fake.

“Okay enough!I decided you'll have two motives today! though it would dissapoint me if the trigger is this old stupid book.” he tossed the book towards us, falling on the floor before the stage he was talking.” Now, Let me introduce you to the real important motive, the one created by the great me! your dear headmaster” Miu clicked her tongue. “ You are boring me! Just fucking say it already!”

“ I call this one, Deadly Roommates!” silence filled the room, what does he mean by that? ” let me explain it to you, poor ungrateful brats!, I locked some half of your room! so this means mandatorily you’ll have to share your room with someone else! and no, you won’t choose with who!” The room was filled with complaints, but I saw Kokichi, who seemed uneasy and quiet. I reached him, but he didn’t notice my presence, so I chose to tap his shoulder.

“Hey, you ok?” He was taken back, for a fraction of second it was shown to his face but instantly his usual grin was back again. “ Yeah! just don’t wanna share my room with nasty easy trigger over there! she might kill me in my sleep.” and I couldn't agree more,so I chuckled , even though I felt he was lying about something, but I could figure it out later. 

I felt Maki’s stare in my back, and I knew it was her because she was just by my side seconds ago, so obviously she noticed where I wnet, plus the fact that just moments ago she told me not to be near Ouma, oh god, I’m so dead. “ Why is Miss killer looking at you so intensely, did you make her mad?” Ouma was on the tip of his toe, reaching out more than necessary to reach my ear, obviously wanting to catch attention. I rolled my eyes, sighing, but willing to respond. “ Well, I don’t wanna know. what I do know is that now I don’t wanna be roomates with her either” I hear him laugh, and for a moment I thought it was really cute, maybe for the fact it wasn’t his characteristic laugh, but the real one he seemed to repress so hard, as if he doesn’t wanna others seeing him happy.

“ Well, now I’ll announce the pairs! pray and cross your finger to not end up sleeping with a murderer!” that tease was definitely for Maki, who just hummed for some reason, probably not caring at all who she ended up with, cause no one would be a threat to her. And so, the names started to come out of Monokuma’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can see Kokichi's discomfort through all monokuma's speech, cause I don't think it was so explicit. That is because i didn't focus on him too much on Shuichi's pov, because I already started with half episode focused on his emotions and maybe still being too intense with it on Shuichi's narrative would be boring and not so, enigmatic?, maybe?
> 
> Anyways I just want Shuichi to be a little jelous of Miu lol, that seemed so funny on my head, i wasn't when I wrote it lol, so i kept it short.
> 
> The motive thing now, I think it's obvious which pair is gonna end up together, right? So who do you think are going to be the other's pairs? take a wild guess. 
> 
> well, that's all , till next episode!


End file.
